


four a.m

by mouthbites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthbites/pseuds/mouthbites





	four a.m

hansol is pulled into consciousness by an insistent noise; a shrill little melody that takes him several seconds to recognize as the super mario theme and, ergo, his ringtone. he groans into his pillow and sluggishly twists around, throwing out a hand to fumble for his phone on top of his dresser.

on the screen, one of jaehyun’s selfies is grinning down at him above a wiggling green telephone. hansol squints at the small numbers in the upper corner (4:09AM) and for a moment seriously considers not picking up. but jaehyun never calls him in the middle of the night like this. it might be important.

“hello?” he mumbles into the microphone, voice rough and slow. “jaehyun-ah?”

“hyung,” comes jaehyun’s voice, sounding a bit too fresh and merry considering the time. “did i wake you?”

hansol rolls over to his back, knowing that his hoarseness was enough to betray him. “yes,” he says flatly. he struggles against his eyelids, wanting to drop closed. it hurts, so he gives up. “what’s up?”

“not much,” jaehyun says casually.

“mhm,” hansol mumbles in the darkness. sleep is still close, tugging at him, soft and inviting. “can it wait till the morning?”

“look out your window,” jaehyun only says.

“what?”

“look out the window,” he repeats.

hansol rubs his hand over his face. “are you outside my house?”

“yes,” jaehyun says, and hansol can hear the grin in his voice. “yes, i am.”

hansol ends the call and drags himself up, grabbing a t-shirt from the pile on his chair and pulling it on before stumbling up to his window and pushing the curtains away.

there he is, standing on the lawn with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and a big grin on his face. the dew of the grass has soaked wet spots into the canvas of his sneakers. he looks pale and faintly blue in the soft early morning light, the world still dim and blurry at the edges. veils of mist hang over the garden, over closed flowers and quiet leaves.

hansol unhooks the window latches and pushes it open. the damp night air is cool and fresh against his face, waking him up further.

“what are you doing here?” hansol whispers, leaning out.

jaehyun takes a couple of steps closer. "i'm sorry," he says, not looking very apologetic. "are you pissed?"

"no, it's just..." hansol rubs crust out of his eye. "it's four a.m."

jaehyun shrugs, looking up at him. “i wanted to see you,” he says, like that explains everything. but his smile is soft, voice stupidly sincere, and hansol feels his face heat up.

he really shouldn’t be this affected by jaehyun’s cheesy shit when they’ve been boyfriends for months already.

“can i come in?”

“what about my parents?” hansol hisses down.

“what about them?” jaehyun asks. now he’s grinning again. “you’re twenty-three. aren’t you allowed to have friends in your room?”

hansol flushes again. “shut up,” he says, completely without edge. “come on, then.”

jaehyun reaches up to hook his fingers over the window frame, fits his foot on a ledge on the wall and pulls himself up. hansol steps aside and holds the curtain out of the way as jaehyun gets his knee up on the window sill and climbs inside. he ties off his wet shoes and hansol finds an old newspaper to put them on to dry. then they’re standing, facing each other, in the middle of the room.

jaehyun grins. “hi.”

hansol snorts. “hi.” he scratches at his arm with his fingernails. it's a bit awkward being the only one without pants on in a room. “you know. i’ve got class in the morning.”

"i know," jaehyun says. he unzips his hoodie, letting it join hansol's pile. "let's sleep."

he slips off his jean shorts and waits for hansol to crawl back down under the sheets before following. there’s not a lot of space, but it works. hansol puts his arm over jaehyun’s waist so he won’t fall out. jaehyun chuckles and wiggles closer towards hansol’s chest, away from the edge. 

hansol can barely make out the shapes of his face in the dark, only a couple of centimeters away. his bleached hair almost looks grey, bangs falling sideways over his forehead. an early bird twitters outside the window. jaehyun inches closer over the pillow, his breath sending small warm gusts on hansol’s skin. hansol looks down, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. 

jaehyun grins and brushes their noses together. they kiss, just softly, for a minute.

“you wanna be the big spoon?” jaehyun murmurs then.

“okay.”


End file.
